5 The Pajamas
by Shenice
Summary: Frank and Nancy share a moment alone. Will they remain composed? N/F Oneshot with a whole lot of smut


_Hey everyone! This is another moment between Frank and Nancy. It is an excerpt from a story I have not written. It is simply the naughty bit! :-D Mature audiences only! _

_I am pretty nervous about posting this, as it is slightly dirtier than I am used to writing… I hope I did a good job! Please let me know what you think xx _

"You sure you're okay?" Joe peered over at Nancy with grave concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all. Thanks for driving me home." Nancy stepped out of the car. Even closing the car door behind her left her feeble and weak. As she made it to her front porch, she mustered a grin and waved back at Joe.

"Alright, I'm off to pick up Frank. I'll be checking in on you tomorrow morning, Drew. Stay out of trouble until then!" Joe grinned as he pulled out of the driveway.

Nancy smiled as she pulled out her keys. "I'll try my best!" With that, Nancy turned around and entered her home. _What a day_. Nancy backed up against the door and let the familiar sense of home sink in. It felt so comforting to be safe and sound, when just hours earlier she was fighting for her life. The once-constant adrenaline pumping through her veins now escaped her. All she wanted now was a warm shower and sleep.

Nancy climbed her stairs and stepped into the bathroom, checking her reflection in the mirror. She winced at the sight. Blood stains, a black eye, and dirt covered her features. _Not one of my finer moments, but it sure trumps death_, Nancy thought. She grabbed herself a towel and turned on the shower faucet. Nancy enjoyed the rising steam, fogging up the mirror and leaving her unable to see her lowly complexion. She stepped into the shower and let the worries from her day slip away. Now was her moment of Zen: no thoughts, just relaxation.

But Nancy couldn't relax for more than a minute when her mind began to wander. _Frank. _She thought about all Frank had done for her. He had broken into that house just in time. _If he had been a second later…_ Nancy couldn't finish the thought. She knew she'd be dead. Darrin held her at gunpoint, his finger tantalizing the trigger when Frank had stormed in. She remembered Frank's horrific expression when he realized what was happening._ I can't believe he jumped in front of the gun. _Frank's fight-or- flight response rose to the challenge and he chose the heroic route. _He didn't even hesitate. _ Nancy couldn't think of any possible way she could thank him. He had saved her life, risking his own in the process. Watching Frank tackle an armed Darrin to the ground was the most frightening moment of her life. Knowing that Frank could have died in the process of saving her brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't live without him. Frank was her best friend. So smart, so caring, _so sexy_…

Nancy jolted from her thoughts. She had been in the shower for at least thirty minutes, and the water had become ice cold. She wiggled herself away from the shower head and turned off the faucet. Nancy blushed as she realized she had been thinking about Frank in the shower. Grabbing her towel, Nancy twirled it atop her head and slipped into her fuzzy robe. _Ah, that feels better._ Nancy pulled out her toothbrush. Her teeth were the last bit of her that needed cleaning, and then she would feel relaxed. Maybe it would wash away the memory of the brutal day.

Nancy walked over to her answering machine, toothbrush still in her mouth. Zero messages. Nancy frowned. She had talked to Ned right after the incident, and he knew she was scared. _Why isn't he here? _She pushed the thought from her mind. Ned knew that she and Frank had to talk to the police after the incident, and that she wouldn't be home for a few hours. Joe offered to take Nancy home early, and she left Frank with the police. _Ned did say he would come see you in the morning. _Nancy decided not to be mad. Nancy walked off to her room to grab some pajamas. Opening her drawer, she debated between the sweatpants and t-shirt look or the silky off-white night gown. _Hm…I had a rough day. The hell with it, I'm looking nice for a change. _Nancy slipped on the night gown, feeling instantly sexier. She walked back to the bathroom and checked the mirror. _I may have a black eye, but at least I look good_. The spaghetti straps grazed her bare shoulders, leaving comfortable chills down her spine. She was glad she opted for the night gown. Ned was definitely missing out. The gown left little to the imagination and it ended a few inches above her knee. _Who needs Ned anyway? I should dress like this all the time. _Besides, the gown was the next best thing to being naked and it felt good to feel unrestrained. As she put her toothbrush away, she heard a knock at the door.

_Ned!_ Nancy bolted down the stairs, eagerly checking the peephole.

Her boyfriend was not peering back. It was Frank! His arm was leaning against the door frame and he looked concerned.

Nancy's heartbeat quickened as she opened the door. Frank's brown eyes Nancy saw through the door were no longer filled with concern. They looked deeper, more passionate than they just had a moment ago. Frank's face filled with heat. He was blushing uncontrollably.

"Nancy! Erm…I'm sorry to catch you at a bad time. I just wanted to see how you…I wanted to see…I see you. Is uh… is Ned here?"

Nancy bit down hard on her lower lip. Now she was the one who was blushing. "No, it's just me. Please, come in." Nancy quickly crossed her arms against her chest in a feeble attempt to cover herself.

"I'm sorry for intruding. Joe took me back home, but I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to see how you were holding up." Frank lowered his voice considerably. "And I couldn't wait until morning."

Nancy furrowed her brows, attempting to calm herself. She was quite nervous standing in front of Frank, clothed in next to nothing. But Nancy looked down and noticed Frank was in flannel pajama pants. He actually got out of bed to come over and see her, and he left his pajamas on. Nancy was suddenly overwhelmed by his kindness. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms against his neck.

"Oh, Frank. Thank you so much!" She buried her face into his chest and let out a cry. "You wrestled a man with a gun, saved my life in the process, and are coming over here to ask how _I_ am doing? You are my lifeline! I can't thank you enough."

Frank reciprocated her hug, trying to keep his mind from spinning. He knew this was a tender moment, but his mind could not stop racing from the fact that the friction from their hug made Nancy's nightgown ride up considerably high. He was trying to remain a gentleman, but he had no idea where to place his hands. He settled near her lower back, feeling every inch of her body pressing against his. _Nancy is definitely not wearing a bra right now. _Frank's hands twitched slightly. _Or underwear. Holy shit._

"N-Nan, please don't cry. You don't owe me anything. I know you would have done the same." Frank loosened his grip, gently backing away. He needed to get some distance between the two of them before he did something he would regret. Frank reached his hand up to Nancy's face, gently wiping away the tears. Even touching her face was a bad idea. Her skin was soft and fair, and he just wanted her face in his hands, to crash his lips down onto hers. He quickly moved his hand to his side.

"How is your eye? Does it hurt?" Frank pointed out the black eye, forcing his eyes to keep contact with Nancy's.

Nancy shrugged wiping away tears. "Not too bad anymore. It's a lot better looking than I expected."

"Yes. I agree."

The sudden lull in conversation made Frank uneasy. Here he was, barging into Nancy's home. It was so late at night, what the hell was he thinking? And here she was, looking fucking gorgeous as usual. As embarrassed as he was for showing up at this time, he was secretly quite grateful to catch a glimpse of Nancy in her pajamas. _So that's what she wears to bed… _Frank quickly wondered if she wore that nightgown when they slept in adjoining hotel rooms on their previous case together. He shoved the thought out of his mind and attempted to lighten the mood.

"So uh…that's a lovely turban you're wearing." Frank grinned at Nancy.

Nancy quickly remembered she had left her hair raveled in a towel. Nancy laughed, quickly loosening the towel. "Hey now Hardy, don't be jealous of my hair drying techniques!" Nancy bent over to release her hair. She quickly flipped her head back, leaving her wet hair to dangle on bare shoulders.

Frank blinked a considerable amount. He was struggling to keep it together, but with that hair flip, Frank had no will to remain calm.

"You're right. I am pretty jealous. I wish I was that good with a towel. Or even looked that amazing in one as you do." Frank tensed. "And I certainly couldn't look as beautiful as you are in that nightgown."

The words slipped out before Frank could think. He could feel the redness build up on his face. _Way to go, Hardy. Way to go._

Nancy's eyes widened at his confession. She was suddenly panting. "Frank Hardy, are you flirting with me?" Nancy had thought she had lost all of her energy, but the adrenaline began creeping through her body again. The air was thick, and Nancy waited for Frank to say something. _Anything._

Frank finally let out a whisper. "Yes. I'm sorry, Nancy. I should go." He darted his eyes to the floor, although his body remained quite still.

"Frank, please don't go. I don't want to be alone. I want you here."

Frank sighed as he stepped closer to her. "It's not that I want to leave you Nancy, but I'm afraid if I stay I won't be able to…remain friendly with you." Frank's voice was much huskier now.

There it was. The honest, uninterrupted truth. Nancy knew he was right. The attraction between them was usually manageable, but right now it was unbearable.

Nancy blushed as she brought her arms to his chest. "You're right. My head's just not clear, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Neither is mine. It's been a long day." Frank's hands wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, it has. We should probably get some sleep." Nancy was unaware of her traveling hands, which intertwined behind Frank's neck.

"Mmm." Frank was now staring down at Nancy, breathing in the air she released.

"Frank?" Her nose now grazed his. "We have to be mature about this, don't you agree? Let's not ruin everything." Nancy's eyes closed.

Frank brought one hand to her hair, gently stroking it down to her neck. The feeling of her skin sparked an urge that was too impossible to resist. "Okay, well…I'm about to ruin everything, so I'm leaving it up to you to save our friendship right now. Just don't kiss me back."

And with that, Frank's lips hungrily met Nancy's. She responded instantaneously, wrapping her arms tighter around him. He was only planning on kissing her, but his body yearned for more. Frank quickly pinned her against the wall with his waist, leaving his hands to search Nancy. Their lips only lost contact when Frank began to kiss her neck. He kissed roughly, making his lips home to her collarbone. Nancy moaned, causing Frank to bring his mouth back to hers, probing urgently.

Nancy's hands moved deliciously over Frank's strong back and made their way to his ass. She grabbed it tightly, unexpectedly pushing his erection towards her middle. _Holy shit. I want Frank now._

The added pressure by Nancy did not go unnoticed. Frank let his hands do some more searching. He continued kissing her as his hands made way to her chest, brushing her nipples with his thumbs.

Nancy moaned loudly. "Frank. Bedroom. Now."

Before Frank could respond, Nancy leapt onto him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Her nightgown shifted above her stomach, and Frank was now gripping her bottom. Frank groaned as he carefully brought her up the stairs, all while trailing kisses down her neck.

As they reached the bed, Frank brought Nancy down and lowered his body over hers. He stared into Nancy's eyes, panting heavily. "Nancy, are you sure you want to do this?"

Her hands pulled his face close, just barely grazing his lips. "Yes, Frank. For five fucking years, I have been sure." Frank was stunned by her confession, knowing he had always felt the same way. He took no time in closing the gap between their lips.

And in that simple moment, two friends lost themselves in each other, regardless of consequences.


End file.
